1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a spray paint booth, especially indicated for vehicle bodywork shop. Its structure has been conceived to hold vehicles, vehicle components and other mechanical equipment that require being spray painted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing spray paint booths for vehicles have a box-like structure. These booths are closed above by a ceiling through which purified air is normally pushed in, or however, filtered from suspended solid particles. The bottom of this structure is formed by a grating placed in a position raised from the floor, through which the air is pushed out towards recalling, suction openings, therefore towards filtering units which stop all solid particles from the paint and polluting vapours that are within the booth, before pushing out the intake air flow.
The base grating on which the tires of the vehicle to be painted will sit, is normally placed at a varying height--from 20 cm to 40-50 cm--from the floor on which the booth is placed and/or anchored.
Because of this, in order to introduce the vehicle inside the booth, in one case it is necessary to provide for slanted chutes on the outside of the booth to overcome the step on the entrance, while in another case it is necessary to use a ramp like structure, 1-2 meters long, on the initial part of the spray paint booth in order to allow the vehicle's access to the booth and therefore its preparation for the painting process.
All this entails big inconveniences when the vehicle to be painted is not equipped with an engine or if its engine is not functioning. In such cases to push the vehicle inside the booth requires the action of various people at the same time. This can be quite a problem in small shops where one or two people work. They are forced to ask for outside help to push the vehicle into the booth when it is ready to be painted.
Another disadvantage of the existing booths is in having a flat structured grating base within the cabin itself--not including the option ramp. This is why it becomes difficult for short-sized workers to spray paint the vehicle on the upper part or roof of the vehicle, while tall workers will find it difficult to spray paint the lower parts of the vehicle as for example the sides and lower parts of the doors.
Therefore, spray painting inside the existing booths is difficult and can turn out faulty, often requiring further interventions as touch-ups on the top and lower parts that did not turn out well painted, which means increasing labour time and therefore painting costs.